


Sharing Scootaloo

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, Futanari, Other, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Scootaloo's eighteenth birthday, "rainbow run" and Fluttershy have a very special surprise in store for her! A present, and an invitation to join their relationship in a much more intimate way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Scootaloo

Sharing Scootaloo  
-By Drace Domino

“C’mon, Rainbow Dash, you promised me a birthday race!”

Scootaloo rose her hand, knocking on the front door with her cheeks tinted in an irritated blush. Another knock on the door, and another series of fidgeted wanderings about what was taking Rainbow Dash so long. She had the time right, after all, and Dash was always ready to go whenever they had a race planned. She even remembered what the older woman had told her just yesterday before the two parted ways, after giving her hair an affectionate tousle and with a smile playing on her features.

“See you tomorrow, Squirt.” The little nickname had stuck around since back when Scootaloo was tiny, when the big, adult crush she’d eventually develop was just a bit of hero worship. “Maybe if you beat me, I’ll give you a special birthday prize. A prize you’ve wanted for a long, long time.”

Hell, that could’ve been anything. Dash’s authentic Wonderbolts goggles signed by Spitfire? The medal she won for winning twenty medals in a row? The dirty magazine she had with Princess Luna as the centerfold?! Any of those would’ve been a wonderful prize for winning her birthday race, but the way Dash had said it certainly sent Scootaloo’s mind to certain, naughty places. Rainbow Dash could be quite the tease when she so wanted, and especially in the past few months the older woman had been tormenting her younger friend in so many ways that it had to be on purpose. Bending over in tight shorts, flexing out her wings and “accidentally” bumping them against Scootaloo’s breasts, and most relevant to that moment, offering a special prize in her very sexiest of voices. Sure, it might’ve just been Scootaloo wishing for something that wasn’t really there, but the fantasy was still thick enough that she could practically taste it. When the door finally opened Scootaloo’s eyes brightened, but only for a moment before she saw the other woman that stood before her in the doorway.

“Oh, hi, Fluttershy.” She murmured, trying her best not to sound too dejected. Standing with a serene smile was Rainbow Dash’s girlfriend, dressed every bit as domestically as Scootaloo had come to expect. A warm and inviting apron was stretched around Fluttershy’s breasts overtop a modest sweater, and a soft green skirt hung to just above her ankles. A warm, inviting aroma flowed from behind the pink-haired girl, and the kindly features of Fluttershy seemed utterly oblivious at Scootaloo’s expression of disappointment.

“Oh, hello, Scootaloo!” She beamed, her voice soft and sweet and enthusiastic at the sight of the girl’s young face. “Gosh, was Rainbow Dash supposed to meet you today? She didn’t mention it.” The look that crossed Scootaloo’s face went from disappointment to outright dejection, the girl’s features dropping at the revelation.

“She...she didn’t?” She murmured, for the moment her eyes returning to the saddest, most pitiable expression she had learned from when she was younger. The doe eyes that always seemed to melt even the hardest of hearts, as if Fluttershy’s didn’t already come pre-melted. Or at least gooey. “But...But...we were supposed to...for my birthd-”

“Oh, I just can’t do it!” Fluttershy was quick to interrupt, shaking her head and moving her hands up to her cheeks. Her sweet features twisted into a little scowl, and she stomped a foot as she looked up towards Scootaloo again. “She wanted me to tell you that! But the look on your face...oh...I feel just terrible! She’s inside, Scootaloo! I’ll show you to her!” The relief that crossed Scootaloo’s features was almost instantly replaced by surprise, gasping as the older woman moved out to claim her shoulders. With a surprisingly tight grip Fluttershy pulled Scootaloo into the home she shared with Rainbow Dash, and as the birthday girl stumbled along she couldn’t help but glance from side to side. In the living room a large banner was stretched out that read “Happy Birthday Scoot-Scootaloo” and in the nearby kitchen a cake was cooling off, the source of the sweet aroma filling the room. It was clear a party was already being planned, but Scootaloo didn’t get to observe much of it. Before she knew it she was being ushered past those rooms into the hallway, and Fluttershy’s voice fussed from behind her.

“Surprise parties are just so mean!” She murmured, nudging her young friend along. “It’s nice seeing people be happy, but I’ve always hated pretending to not remember through the whole darn day!”

Scootaloo couldn’t help but giggle, finally catching her heels to the carpet and walking under her own measure. As she strolled she looked back over her shoulder; partly to glance at Fluttershy’s sweet and motherly features, and partly to steal one last look at the small table of presents laying underneath the banner. ...mostly for the presents, but Fluttershy sure was pretty, too.

“Fluttershy, you’re the sweetest girl I know.” Scootaloo beamed, watching as the other woman’s cheeks tinted at the praise. “If you were any sweeter, why…why...wuh wuuuh wuuuh wuh-”

Her words stopped abruptly as she rounded the corner directed by Fluttershy, and saw the surprise waiting for her on the bed. The pink-haired sweetheart had guided Scootaloo straight to the bedroom she shared with Rainbow Dash; a room with a single large bed with a comfortable blanket and a floor in perfect contrast. Half of it was pristine and neat while the other was a chaotic mess of discarded clothes and magazines, a representation of the two lovers that lived there. That wasn’t the source of Scootaloo’s surprise; however. That honor came from the sight of her old friend Rainbow Dash, laying back against the bed almost completely naked.

“...heh. I knew my girl wouldn’t be able tease you along.” A cocky but friendly voice spoke up, and Dash gazed ahead at the two girls in the doorway. “I was gonna make her send you all around town before coming back here. Glad I got ready early!”

“Uh...D-Da...Dash...you’re uh…” Scootaloo swallowed, staring in utter shock and lifting a single, trembling hand. “You’re...nay...neigh...nake-”

“No I’m not, Squirt!” Dash beamed, and moved a hand down to a single, bright gold medal hanging from her neck. She lifted it up and let it drop briefly, beaming wide as the weight of it sent her breasts to gently bounce. “Wearin’ my medal I got for winning twenty other medals!”

Scootaloo loved that medal, but it was hardly the most eye catching thing laying before her. She had never seen Rainbow Dash naked before, and while some things were almost exactly what she had pictured the surprises that laid before her eyes were a truly captivating sight. With a tight swallow Scootaloo gazed over the lovely blue figure before her, her eyes going wide and her mouth going dry, barely believing what she was allowed to look at. Gorgeous rainbow hair framed Dash’s features as she laid back, and from underneath her back she let her wings stretch out in a comfortable spread. Nestled just underneath where the medal hung sat Rainbow Dash’s exposed breasts; the first surprise Scootaloo took in for the evening. They were...huge. Much larger than Scootaloo had expected. Two heavy bags set against Dash’s chest, each marked with a dark blue spot in the front where a stiffened nipple stuck forward. As Dash took in slow and sensual breaths they gently swayed, and Scootaloo instantly found herself wondering about them. A brief glance at the laundry Dash had laying around was enough to spot layers upon layers of wrappings, and instantly she put it together. Binding her breasts down to make herself more aerodynamic. Stay the best flyer for hundreds of miles. It was smart, but the young woman couldn’t help but feel just a little bit cheated never knowing how glorious large her idol’s breasts were.

Any sense of feeling cheated; however, quickly faded away as she passed her gaze down Dash’s flat stomach to the thing that hid nestled between her legs. Thick, long, and sticking straight up from Dash’s lap was the blue-skinned woman’s glorious cock. Scootaloo had seen it before; or at least, the outline of it when Dash would wear tight fitting gym shorts. She remembered when she had first seen it years ago, when Dash was bending over to tie her shoes and her young friend was front and center to see the bulge. The realization that her idol had such a length had only fueled a crush that Scootaloo had nursed for years now, and though she had wanted to ask Dash about it almost daily she had never found the nerve.

Partly because she wasn’t confident she’d be able to ask about it without begging to be wrapped around it.

“Like what you see, Squirt?” Dash asked with a knowing grin, and a hand moved down to fondle her own thick shaft. She swung it from side to side, grinning as she spotted Scootaloo’s eyes follow the tip. “Little side effect of holding one of the Elements of Harmony. Been real being around you the past few years with this, but now? Think it’s time we stop hiding things like this.”

Scootaloo was still utterly stunned, barely able to think, let alone form the words to speak. She took another long glance at Rainbow Dash splayed out before her stroking herself, and a sudden short look over her shoulder to Fluttershy. Surely, the sweet and demure girl that Dash had fallen in love with had something to say about it all. Surely, Fluttershy couldn’t be on board with this madness!

“Dash loves you a whole lot, Scootaloo.” Fluttershy was smiling, as she worked at undoing her apron. “And I know how you feel about her. I wouldn’t ever deny either of you, but...maybe...if you like...I could be your special friend, too?”

“F...Fluttershy...Dash...I…” Scootaloo’s cheeks had tinted; a dark blush crossing her orange flesh while her hair bounced about her features. She looked from one woman to the other, to a magnificent blue bombshell with an enormous length to the demure, busty housewife slowly stripping in front of her. By the time Scootaloo could see Fluttershy’s apron fall away and she noticed the growing tent against the woman’s green skirt, the birthday girl was weak in the knees and she could feel a heat rising in her cheeks. “...oh...by Celestia, this...is...AWESOME!”

Her stunned expression faded as a huge grin erupted on her face, bringing with it an excited, eager giggle. Best. Birthday present. Ever.

 

That warm, comfortable bed in the middle of the room was soon filled with the sight of naked flesh amidst three giggling women. Scootaloo was sandwiched in between the older two women, gasping and blushing as the two worked at the belt of the girl’s shorts. Already Rainbow Dash had yanked free Scootaloo’s shirt to toss it recklessly aside, and a few seconds later a bra came free to reveal breasts that were modest. They weren’t nearly the size of Fluttershy or Dash’s but were still a delightful handful; one that seemed to be appreciated fondly by the shy woman pressing against Scootaloo from behind. Fluttershy’s breath passed across the birthday girl’s neck as she squeezed both orange orbs fondly, giggling against the back of her throat as the three continued to rub back and forth.

“Scootaloo, these are just adorable!” Fluttershy’s voice was as tender as ever, and she squeezed herself against the other woman’s back. It had been quickly revealed to her that Fluttershy seemed to share the same condition as her girlfriend; a thick, throbbing length attributed to her role as an Element of Harmony. In that moment it was squeezed tight against the back of Scootaloo’s rear, nestled in between the folds of her shorts. For now; at least, but if Rainbow Dash had anything to say about that fabric wouldn’t be around for long.

“Fluttershy, you could help me get her clothes off!” She snorted, and moved in to steal a short, hungry kiss against the side of Scootaloo’s throat. She had kept her lips away from her young friend’s mouth for the moment, eager first to see what the orange skinned girl had underneath her lovely clothes. With each swing of Dash’s arms her ample breasts moved back and forth, crashing against Scootaloo’s and drawing yet a deeper blush from the girl. “I’ve been waiting for this forever!”

“Oh, Dash, you’re always so impatient…” Fluttershy gently chided her lover, but soon her hands moved down from Scootaloo’s breasts, drifting across her belly to join Dash’s hands. She offered a gentle kiss to the edge of the girl’s shoulder, blushing in delight as she heard her gasp in glee. “Scootaloo, don’t fidget now...we’re going to make you feel just wonderful!”

“O...Okay...just...c-careful…” Scootaloo’s cheeks were dark and tinted, and as the two women started to wiggle down across her body she found a rush of arousal pushing through her. “I mean, you’re both so...huge…” It was practically an understatement, but it wasn’t a fact that the other two girls were oblivious to. Dash beamed and teased her lips a feather’s touch across Scootaloo’s before stealing them away once more, giving her friend a little smirk as she started to lower herself. Soon both older women had worked their way down to the end of the bed, and they took along with them the rest of the birthday girl’s clothes. Stripped down to little more than a tuft of magenta hair atop a pretty young slit, Scootaloo remained bare before the two hungry women, blushing and eager for her first time.

“Dash, would you like to go fir-ohh, uh...nevermind.” Fluttershy’s question was cut off as Dash simply buried her face against Scootaloo’s slit, her eyes closing and her nose teasing over her hood. Wet, hungry noises smacked from her lips and the back of her throat as she gave Scootaloo no amount of notice, eager to simply dive in and taste the young girl that she had adored for so long. Scootaloo’s voice that rose through the room was carried on a high moan, and the young girl slapped her hands hard to the blanket below her, clutching it tight as her crush gave her exactly what she desired. Fluttershy watched fondly for a long moment, beaming as Dash’s tinted cheeks collected a glistening layer of the birthday girl’s nectar, and before long she swept a hand under Scootaloo to turn the girl to her side, eager to join the fun.

If a tongue against her slit was paradise than what came next was doubly so, as Scootaloo soon felt the warm, wiggling embrace of Fluttershy’s tongue against her rear. Flashing back and forth the couple’s tongues worked easily across the girl’s dual holes; slurping and slapping their pink muscles against her most tender spots. The whimpering and gasping that came from Scootaloo was heavy and heated as her toes curled and her wings flashed out, flapping involuntarily from the pleasure rolling through her.

“Y...You two! Oh my! Ohhhhh Celestia that’s...ahh!” Young and eager and so very thrilled in the heat of the moment, Scootaloo could only barely contain herself. It was likely she would’ve crashed into her first orgasm with another person right then and there, but Dash pulled her mouth away from the last second with a cocky smile on her face. She left her young friend high and dry for the moment, and even Fluttershy pulled her mouth away from Scootaloo's rear with a knowing smile on her face. The two exchanged glances, and the birthday girl just gulped in nervous, but excited delight.

The next few seconds were a blur to her, and she could only scarcely remember how Dash had come to lay on her back and pull her on top of her. She was mounted on the older woman in an instant, and before she knew it the ache of her first time had quickly faded away in light of the pleasure of Dash’s thick, throbbing length inside of her slit. She moved her hands out to brace her fingers against the other girl’s lovely huge breasts, and as she balanced herself with her magenta hair dangling haphazardly around her features, she could only barely contain her pleasure. Dash was inside of her; the girl she had loved for so very, very long. Her mentor, her friend, and her idol. Deep inside. Stretching her young slit, claiming her virginity.

“...I’ve never been so happy, Dash, Fluttershy…” Scootaloo whispered, gazing from one woman to the other with a blush on her cheeks. When the faintest hints of tears appeared in the corner of her eyes Dash was quick to wipe them away, holding the young girl’s cheeks and pulling her head near. She pulled the birthday girl into a deep and tender kiss, just as her hips started to roll forward.

“We love you, Squirt.” She whispered, just before their lips met. “...and you’ll stay here with us now.”

Scootaloo’s head was swimming, overcome with emotion as she rode Dash for a few long, steady thrusts. She was overcome by the taste of Dash’s kiss, by the excitement of her first time, and most of all, the warm rush that ran through her at the announcement that she was to be theirs. So deeply enchanted she was in the moment that the pinch of Fluttershy leaning against her from behind, squeezing that thick yellow member of hers against the girl’s tight, spit-licked rear pucker was only noticed until she started to push inside. The kiss broke as Scootaloo gave a low and hungry groan, and as her body became trapped in between the large breasts of Dash and Scootaloo she found herself consumed by their affection. Two thick lengths stretching her from both sides, and a wall of loving affection surrounding every last inch of her.

Tears slipped from her eyes, but it had nothing to do with the tender ache in her rear. Overtaken by joy Scootaloo readily rode in between the two women, her hips rolling back and forth and her eyes closing as she leaned back to share a kiss with Fluttershy. Pinched in between the two her passions fueled hotter and hotter until she finally met her wonderful peak, the same one that Dash had stolen from her earlier. It was all the more intense for the momentary pause, and when Scootaloo finally came it was with a great deal of gasping, whimpering, and intense twitching from her thighs. It was the precursor to the older two women finally hitting their own mark as well, and as Scootaloo’s mouth moved back and forth from Dash and Fluttershy’s in increasingly sloppy kisses, it was Dash’s voice that broke out into the air between them with a furious heat behind her tone.

“Here it comes, Squirt! It’s...you’re just so tight..!” Scootaloo’s eyes went wide as she felt it, that rush and twitch from Dash’s length as the blue member spread her orange folds a little tighter. She could feel the first burst of warm cream flood her slit with glee, and it wasn’t long after that the tender whimpering from behind her announced Fluttershy was hitting her own. Scootaloo, still sensitive and tender from her own climax, was suddenly thrown into a second as she felt it all crashing against her. Two powerful members flooding her holes with cream, giving her burst after burst of a thick, gooey nectar that made her tremble and whimper and swoon. Her toes curled and her wings flapped, and when it was finally over she felt Fluttershy pull out of her tight, filled pucker with a tiny pop.

“Dash, I’ll go get the uh...the present.” She sounded sweet and happy as she hopped off the bed, not even waiting for another word. When she made her way out Scootaloo lifted her head up, looking to Dash with a thoughtful expression knit against her sweat-licked brow.

“...this wasn’t the present?” She asked, blushing as she gazed at Dash’s smirking lips. Unable to resist them for long she stole another short kiss, groaning in delight as her sex tightened against that thick member still piercing her. A small line of white nectar drooled from her slit, moving down Dash’s blue shaft before tracing around her sack. “There’s more?”

“It’s your big day, after all.” Dash beamed, and gazed down at the medal around her neck. It was practically stuck against her ample bust now, sticky from the sweat that had smeared across it from both of their heated forms. “We got you something special. ...you didn’t think I was going to give you my medal, did you?”

“I...n-no, of course not!” Scootaloo stammered, trying to look away from the medal as it sat so gloriously against Dash’s bust. The action made her squirm a bit, and she felt a bead of cream leak out of the tight pucker of her rear. “...whew. So warm.”

“Bet you didn’t know Fluttershy’s cutie mark was in pounding ass!” Dash gave an enormous grin, and a hand moved up to ruffle her young friend’s hair. The two shared a delighted laugh, holding each other close until Fluttershy returned with the present in tow. 

 

One swiftly and eagerly unwrapped package later, and Scootaloo gazed at her present in utter awe. The gift wrap fell from the bed as she lifted it up, her eyes shining and her face wearing a mask of anticipation. The perfect gift from her new family, and the perfect way to return the favor of what the two thick-lengthed women had just done for her.

“It’s amazing!” Scootaloo beamed, kneeling on the bed along with the other two women. Her holes still leaked a bit of their cream, though in the heat of the moment she didn’t even notice the white marks on her rear or thighs, or underneath her on the bed. “Can I try it out now?! Can I?” Fluttershy and Dash simply exchanged glances and laughed, before both women nodded in unison.

“What good is a present if you can’t enjoy it?” Fluttershy asked sweetly, and moved a hand out to caress the top of the gift. “You put it on, and Dash and I will get into position!” From there, Scootaloo nodded and did just that. The gift she had been given was a beautifully crafted thing; so smooth and lovely that she suspected that magic had a hand in its construction. Two leather straps fit snugly against her thighs to lock it into place, and the end result was a split strap-on that offered her two separate, full lengths of equal size and girth. With it attached, Scootaloo could claim her new lovers at the same time.

“Rarity sure worked hard on that!” Dash beamed, pulling Fluttershy close as they got into position. The two women laid belly-to-belly on the bed, their breasts squeezing in tight together as their dual members pressed in between their stomachs. Each one rose a leg to intertwine their stance, and they revealed their own tight, ready puckers eager to be claimed. Dash’s sack rested atop Fluttershy’s and the two women gave a content sigh as they drew near, each one twitching in anticipation. “She measured me for like an hour to make sure she had it right!”

“She called me in for remeasuring!” Fluttershy chimed in, laughing as she hugged Dash close. “Guess that’s what we get for telling her we wanted them to match!” Scootaloo just beamed in delight, and swept right up against the two older women with her new cocks lunging forward. She leaned against the pile of warm, inviting flesh and pressed the two toys to the holes being offered; one nestled tight against Fluttershy’s rear and the other burying the tip to Dash’s. The older women each hugged the other close as they shivered in bliss, their members throbbing hard against each other as they prepared to be claimed in tandem. Scootaloo paused just long enough to speak, her voice tender and loving as she gazed at the two.

“...thank you both so much.” She whispered, emotion quivering against her voice again. Despite how tough she liked to act the girl could be fragile and soft, and no one had ever been able to bring that side of her out like Rainbow Dash. “And...here I come!”

Dash and Fluttershy groaned in tandem, and after giving big smiles to their new bed partner, turned to share a deep, hungry kiss. Each of them stretched around the dual shafts with ease, Dash taking the toy sculpted after Fluttershy’s length and vice versa. Their bodies were accustomed to the push of that size and girth, but being claimed at the same time was a rare delight. Scootaloo was eager to prove her worth to her new family as she started to rush at them both, her wings flapping to give her a burst of strength as her hips started to pump. As she thrust back and forth the sound of heated flesh crashing to flesh filled the room, and on every push of Scootaloo’s hips she could feel her own holes leak more of the pair’s wonderful cream.

Dash and Fluttershy embraced and kissed throughout the rutting given by Scootaloo, at least until each one could feel their own throbbing climax draw near. When they did so their lips parted and they looked up at the young girl fucking them both, her modest breasts bouncing back and forth and her young, eager features lined with delight. They shared a loving smile with each other before looking back to Scootaloo, and each one stretched out an arm to take the girl’s shoulders and pull her in tight. By the time Dash and Fluttershy finally came it was while they had Scootaloo drawn into a threeway kiss; tongues dancing and breath shared between three women deeply and passionately entranced by each other.

Scootaloo’s body coiled with pleasure as she heard her new lovers hitting their peaks, and the magic of Rarity’s special toy was enough to bring her into her own. While the older women let their cocks twitch and throb and spew cum in between their tightly pressed bellies Scootaloo’s own sex tightened in delight, and a pleasure ran through her that was totally unique to her young, eager body. An orgasm unlike any she had ever felt rushed through her, flowing through her body and across her thighs, even extending past what she knew as herself. When she looked down she was astounded at the cum that laid before her; not just that which Dash and Fluttershy released across each other, but the cream that filled up each of their rears. As Scootaloo pulled her dual-tipped toy free from each of them she gazed down at the white release leaking from the older women’s puckers, swallowing in shock while they simply gave knowing, coy smiles.

“Rarity worked...very hard on your gift.” Fluttershy smiled, and invited Scootaloo to join them in the middle of their tangled bodies. Soon the orange separated the yellow and blue, the strap on coming free from her hips as she became trapped on both sides by soft, warm breasts. Soon Dash and Fluttershy were both caressing their young lover, fondling her up and down and kissing idly at the sides of her throat.

“Happy birthday, Squirt.” Dash whispered, still shivering from Scootaloo’s cream in her rear and feeling the warmth of Fluttershy’s and her own mixed against her flat, toned belly. “And welcome home.”

Scootaloo’s smile was broad and happy, and when she buried herself against the warm walls of breasts surrounding her she knew that it was truly a special day. Not just because it was her eighteenth birthday, but because she wouldn’t be lonely ever again.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Scootaloo...now fuck two futas.
> 
> Like my stuff? [Check me on tumblr.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
